Invisible Part One
by etsunara
Summary: So, what if Harry's parents' hadn't dies that night? And what if Harry had a twin sister? If the review isn't good, the story should be better. DM/OC major , all others minor RW/HG, HP/GW same as in story. The story will probably go yr1-7.
1. The Hogworts Express

**A/N: This is my third fanfic, although I deleted the second one I put up, it really wasn't going anywhere. So technically, this is my second. My first one was a Winx Club/Harry Potter crossover, if you want to read it, please do, and review if you like it.**

**This fanfic is an AU. So, what if Harry's parents weren't killed (well, in the book, there may not be much of a story line, but there will be on here), AND what if Harry had a twin sister, Tina. If you want to know, read on, if not, don't yell at me, I'm sure there's someone who will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter One**

**The Hogwarts Express**

"Tina, Harry, hurry up, you don't want to miss the Hogwarts Express on your first day at school!" My dad, James Potter, called up to me. Of course, he didn't have to worry about me sleeping in; I was already up and reading books. I had been up since seven (it was now eight thirty) reading our different books. I had already finished reading "Hogwarts: A History", and I was currently practicing the spell_oculus reparo_; I had snuck into Harry's room at six and took them. Harry is my twin brother. Of course, I didn't wear glasses; I was exactly like my mum, Lily Potter, and Harry was exactly like dad. I had long, blazing red hair that fell to my hips, and Harry had messy, black hair. Our emerald green eyes was the only thing we shared.

"Tina, Harry, did you two hear your father at all?" Mum called up.

"No!" I called back. "Wait, I mean yeah, I did!" There was a knock at my door, and a half blind Harry walked in.

"Tina, where are my glasses?" He asked in annoyance. I had, after all, been doing this for the past week.

"Here," I said reluctantly. As he put the glasses on, I saw his lightning scar. About eleven years ago, and dark wizard, by the name of Lord Voldemort, came to kill him. Mum and dad were out for the night, and they had sent me to mum's sister's house, Aunt Petunia, and her horrid husband, Uncle Vernon. Harry was left at home to be watched by Aunt Maya, dad's sister. She loved Harry like the son she never had. Mum and dad found her dead in front of Harry's crib, and Harry in the crib with a lightning scar. The whole room had been blown apart. That's why we moved to Sirius's place. Sirius is Harry's godfather. Remus Lupin was mine.

"Tina, Harry, breakfast; downstairs now," mum ordered, appearing at my door.

"But mum, I have to pack my things," I complained, trying to get extra time to practice magic.

"I'll do that for you. Remus is downstairs," she added, knowing I would run downstairs like I was being chased by a Death Eater. And that's just what I did.

"Is Sirius here?" I heard Harry ask, but I didn't hear mum's reply; I was already half way down the stairs. I was running so fast, in fact, that I almost ran into dad, but he used some sort of non-verbal magic to slow me down.

"Sorry, dad," I said, edging around him.

"Be quiet when you get to the main landing," he warned me for the umpteenth time. "You don't want to–"

"Wake Mrs. Black, I know, dad, you don't have to keep reminding me," I said, walking down the stairs, my back to him. I hurried down do the kitchen, where I saw Remus and Sirius. A grin spread across my face.

"Remus!" I shouted, running towards him and hugging him. He laughed at my enthusiasm, probably because this was how I always reacted when I saw him, and returned my hug.

"Good to see you, Tina," He said. Then he added, "again." I grinned. "Now, hurry up and eat your breakfast."

"But it's only eight-thirty," I complained. "The train doesn't leave until eleven."

"But your parents want you to eat breakfast, so eat," he said. It was funny because Remus could usually get me to follow orders when my parents couldn't.

"Fine," I said, reluctantly sitting down at the table while Remus used magic to an egg and two pieces of bacon on a plate, and float the plate in front of me.

I was done with breakfast by the time Harry was dragged downstairs by mum, dad close behind her.

"I'm done, mum, can I go back upstairs?" I asked, showing her my empty plate.

"Sure, sweetie," she said.

"Thanks!" I said, grabbing a piece of bread for my owl, Talon, and I ran upstairs. By that point it was nine, so I spent the next hour and a half re-reading about the founders of Hogwarts. I figured I'd be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, maybe Gryffindor. But I thought I was more cunning than brave. Besides, I got everything I wanted, except, of course, the fame of Harry Potter. The only thing I was afraid of was Harry taking the spotlight off of me. I mean, I didn't want to be completely ignored when I got good marks just because Harry Potter was there.

Sometime later, there was a knock at my door, and Remus entered my room.

"Time to go, Tina," he said.

"Already?" I asked, not looking up from my book.

"It's ten-thirty, we need to apparate to the train station," he said. I closed my book, and let him pack up everything with magic.

"That is _so_ cool!" I exclaimed. "When will I be able to do that?"

"Soon, but if you miss the train, then you may never learn how to use magic," he teased me with a smile.

"Stop that," I said. Though I knew it was a joke, I didn't want it to be true. So we hurried downstairs, Remus and my trunk right behind me.

"Okay, Remus, you take Tina, and Sirius, you take Harry," dad was saying.

"What about you guys?" I asked. A second ago I was psyched to be leaving them; now, not so much.

"We'll meet you there, don't worry," he said. "Oh, Sirius, Remus, leave the trunks, Lily and I will take them."

**Platform 9 and 3/4**

We had just run through the barrier, and Harry and I were hugging mum and dad good-bye.

"Both of you be good to each other, and respect the teachers," mum told us.

"And to ensure that you don't sneak out of the school," dad sad, and he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cloak and an old map. "Harry, you can have the Marauders Map, and Tina, you can have my invisibility cloak."

"Cool, thanks dad," Harry and I said at the same time. Then the train whistled, and our parents ushered us onto the train, helping us with our trunks.

"Bye mum, bye dad, bye Sirius, bye Remus!" Harry and I shouted from a window as the train pulled away. The four waved good-bye until we disappeared around the corner.

"I'll miss them," Harry said to me as we went to find an empty compartment.

"Are you kidding me? I mean, sure I'll miss them, but come on Harry," I said as we opened compartment with three ginger haired boys. "We're free; we don't have to listen to them anymore! Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Not at all," one of the older boys said. He and the boy next to him were twins, I could tell, and the boy who sat by the window must be their younger brother.

"My name is Fred," said one twin, "and this is my brother George," he pointed to his other twin.

"And this is our younger brother, Ronald," they said together.

"Fred," said George, pointing to Fred.

"George," Fred said, pointing to his twin.

"And Ronald," the finished together. I laughed; instantly knowing that I would love these two.

"My name is Tina, and this is my twin, Harry. Tina and Harry Potter," I said. I wasn't gloating, just saying my last name, but I had forgotten about Harry and Voldemort.

"No way," the boy named Ronald said. "The Potters? Oh and please don't call me _Ronald_," he said the name scornfully. "Call me Ron."

"Um, yeah, the Potters," I said. _That was a mistake_, I thought to myself.

"So do you have that scar then?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, pushing his hair up as he glared at me.

"So, I assume you guys are quidditch fans?" I asked before anyone could bother Harry again.

"Oh yeah," Fred said.

"We," George said indicating himself and Fred.

"Are fans of," Fred continued.

"The Appleby Arrows," they finished together. _This could get annoying_, I thought to myself.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"Let me guess, you're a fan of the Holyhead Harpies?" Fred asked.

"Nope," I replied. "I'm all for the Falmouth Falcons."

"You've got to be joking!" George said. We spent most of the time arguing about quidditch. The argument had died down until only the boys were left arguing. I was trying to read _Hogwarts: a History_ for the umpteenth time. That was when a girl with bushy, brown hair opened the compartment door.

"Excuse me," she said. "Has anyone seen a toad?" Everyone shook their heads. Then she saw my book. "Oh, do you like it?" She crooned. But she didn't wait for me. "I just _adore _it. All the stuff about the founders was so interesting! Godric Gryffindor is my favorite, of course! Who's your favorite?"

"Salazar Slytherin," I replied. "Or Rowena Ravenclaw. I don't agree with everything Slytherin thought, though. I mean, all that stuff about pure-bloods ruling, I think it's just a load of rubbish. But I do like the idea of actually _earning_ what you work for. That's what I think Slytherin stands for, sure their cunning, and they only care for themselves, but I think that they have the glory of doing everything by themselves, and earning it fair and square. But then there's Ravenclaw, where all the smart people are. They are, in my opinion, just like Slytherin's, only they earn everything in a nicer way.

"Interesting," the girl said, though she didn't sound the least bit interested. Maybe at the Ravenclaw part, but I could tell she was repulsed at the Slytherin part. "My name is Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Fred, George, and Ronald Weasley," the twins said together.

"Ron, please," Ron said.

"Tina and Harry," Harry spoke for us this time.

"Harry who?" Hermione asked.

"Harry Potter," he replied reluctantly.

"Oh, my, really?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"I'm his twin sister," I said, trying to get the attention off of my brother.

"Whatever," Hermione said. "Anyways, we should be arriving soon; you might want to be ready." With that, she turned, closed the compartment door, and left.

"What a self-absorbed, closed-minded, obnoxious brat," I said. "If she likes learning so much, then she should be open to others opinions!" Everyone laughed, but I just glared at them. Harry, Ron, Fred and George, and I pulled our robes over our muggle clothes just as the train station pulled into sight. We hurried off with our trunks and pets: Harry and his owl, Hedwig, Ron's rat, Scabbers, and my owl, Talon. Fred and George left us alone and went onto a path. Ron, Harry and I were utterly confused; we had absolutely one idea on where to go. But a loud gruff voice answered that. I had only heard it once, but I would recognize it anywhere.

"Firs' years come over here!" The voice of Rubius Hagrid called.

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry said, but I just gave a curt nod. I was still in a bad mood.

"How are yeh, Harry? How abou' you, Tina?" He asked.

"Fine," Harry said. I just nodded.

Once all of the first years had lined up, Hagrid lead us all to the boats mum and dad told me about. Once we crossed the lake, we would enter the castle, and a teacher would be waiting for us, though I'm not sure who. After that, we would be lead into the Great Hall, and be sorted into our houses.

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too long. But either way, I hope you liked it. Please review, thanks!  
P.S. This chapter has just been revised. A description of Tina and Harry was really only the main change. If I missed any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know! Thanks! Review if you haven't!**


	2. Sorting

**A/N: Here is chapter 2, not much to say, since I'm writing this before I even get reviews (and probably posting it before I get reviews). Since I have limited time, this chapter will probably be REALLY short. Or, at leas shorter than the last. Enjoy.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN! Tina was originally sorted first, but now Harry is first. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's J. K. Rowling's job. But like so many others, I chose to take a (completely) different twist on it.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sorting**

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and when you have been sorted, you will proceed to go and sit with your house," the lady who called herself Professor McGonagall said after the sorting hat had given its speech. "Now, while you stay at Hogwarts, your house will be your family. Any and all good behavior will be rewarded with house points, any and all bad behavior will result in the loss of house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be rewarded with the House Cup. Now, I will start the sorting…" She started calling off names, but I wasn't really paying attention until I heard her name. "Granger, Hermione!" The bushy-haired girl that had insulted me (in her mind at least) nervously walked up. As she walked pas Harry, Ron, and I, I heard her muttering to herself.

"Oh, no, what if I'm," but she stopped and didn't let herself finish the sentence. "Okay, calm down, Hermione." She took a deep breath, realized she had stopped, and hurried up to the stool, nearly tripping on her own feet.

"Mental, that one," Ron muttered to Harry and I.

"Definitely," I agreed whole-heartedly.

There was a short pause as the hat contemplated the bratty girl before it shouted its decision for the whole hall to hear. "Gryffindor!" She scuttled off excitedly to a table cheering loudly. Fred and George made room for her at the end of the table before she looked expectantly at the waiting first years. I stopped paying attention until another familiar name was called out.

"Malfoy, Draco!" A pale, blonde boy walked up confidently and the hat was placed on his head. Not even a second had passed before the hat shouted "Slytherin!" Again, I stopped paying attention until "Potter, Harry," that's when the hall fell silent. I heard whispers, but they were more along the lines of 'Ooh, Harry Potter? He's the Boy Who Lived!" I didn't bother to watch. Eventually I looked back up, wondering why my name hadn't been called, and saw that he was still sitting there.

"What's taking so long?" I asked. "I'm getting really bored. I was completely ignored.

"Gryffindor!" The hat finally declared, and I watched my brother run to the cheering Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Tina!" This was the first time I was nervous about my sorting. I wasn't sure how my parents would react if I ended up in Slytherin; I had only confided in Remus my thoughts on possible houses. For me, it was either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I nervously walked up to the stool, aware that all eyes were on me.

"Hmm," the hat said in my ear, startling me. "Lots of brains, just like your mother, I see."

_You knew my mother?_ I thought to it.

"Oh, yes, I never forget a student I sorted," it paused. "But you have ambition, lots of ambition. And, I see, a knack for trouble, just like your father. But," the hat contemplated. "Which trait is more prominent: Brains or ambition? Yes, it is all clear here," the hat stopped whispering and shouted "Slytherin!" The hat was removed from my head, and I hurried the farthest table, sitting next to Draco, the boy from the family my family loathed. As I walked to the Slytherin table, I saw the look on Ron and Harry's faces. Clearly, they thought I was evil.

The last few people were sorted, Ron was also in Gryffindor, but the rest I didn't know, and I didn't care where they went. Dumbledore stood to announce that we could now begin our feast, and food magically appeared.

Once everyone was done, Dumbledore stood up to give a speech. "Welcome to everyone. Welcome back to old students, and welcome to the new students," he started. "A note to all first years, the forests to the North **(A/N: I'm not sure if North is the right direction, but that's what I'm using. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me)** are forbidden to everyone. Also, the third floor corridor is off-limits to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. And with that, I release you to follow your prefects to your dormitories." I obliged, and followed a tallish boy with dark hair to our dorms. Ours were in the dungeons, wonderful. When we entered (the password being 'Pureblood') he pointed us to our dorms (girls on the passage to the left, boy to the right) and we went to bed. I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't want to.

I found my trunk and saw a window by my bed. I looked out to see the bottom of what I assumed to be the lake. Something swam by, but I wasn't sure what it was. It probably would have scared the living hell out of most people, but it intrigued me. It didn't swim by again, so I went to bed.

**A/N: Okay, sorry if it was too short. But I've got to get going (my mom is yelling at me). So, please review, please check out my other story (It's a Winx Club/Harry Potter crossover) and I'll keep you posted. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again, though.  
P.S. This chapter has been re-written. There was a major change in this. Originally, Tina was sorted first, but now Harry is first (since that IS alphabetically correct). I also fixed some spelling/grammar errors. If I missed any PLEASE let me know. Thank you, and please review if you haven't. **


	3. Transfiguration and Potions

**A/N: Sorry last chapter was so short and that Tina looked so apathetic. She really isn't, but my mom was yelling at me to get off, and I wanted to get as much on the website as possible since I didn't know when I would be on again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Transfiguration and Potions**

I woke up to the dim, green light in the girls dorm of the Slytherin common room. I absentmindedly pulled on my robes, and, for the first time, I was truly nervous. Another girl's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Um, Hello? Anyone in there?"" She asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Were you talking to me?" I asked stupidly. Of course she was, we were the only girls in here. The girl had long black hair that was braid down to her waist, tan, Asian skin, and black eyes.

"Duh. Aren't you that Potter girl?" Her voice was rude, and it brought me to the defensive.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, mimicking her rude tone. She looked offended.

"I might be muggle-born, but that it no way to treat me!" She said.

"What, you're muggle-born?" I asked. Honestly, I didn't care, but if she was going to bother me again, it would be good to know.

"No, no, I'm pure," she said hastily. But it was too late, I already knew. "Unlike you, half-blood!"

"Last I checked, there wasn't a problem with half-bloods in Slytherin." With that, I turned on my heel, grabbing my bag as I left. It was pretty heavy, since I had all of my school books in it.

The common room was empty except for one dark haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Tina," I said. She looked up at me.

"Hi, Pansy Parkinson," she held out her hand. "You're Potter's sister, aren't you?" I nodded, but the look on my face told her not to say anything else. "Let's get down to the Great Hall for breakfast." I agreed, and we hurried there. We were some of the last people to arrive.

Once we finished breakfast, Dumbledore announced that the head of our house would come and give us our schedules for the day.

"Your schedule, Tina," said a cold voice behind me. I knew instantly that it was the head of Slytherin House, Snape.

"Ooh, Transfiguration first!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, but with Gryffindor," the boy to my right jeered.

"Oh, Hi, Draco," Pansy said from my left.

"Hi," he said curtly. "Your name's Tina, right?" He asked me. I nodded, ignoring Pansy's glare. As we got up to go to Transfiguration he introduced his friends Crabe and Goyle. The Slytherin's got the right side of the room and the Gryffindor's the left. Draco, Crabe, Goyle, Pansy, and I sat in the middle of our side. I got the isle seat, and, unfortunately for me, Hermione Granger sat right across the isle from me; I shot her a cold glare, but before she could do anything the door burst open and in came Ron and Harry.

"Good thing McGonagall's not here," Ron said, staring at the cat on the teacher's desk as he and Harry went to their seats. "She'd be furious." Suddenly, the cat jumped from the desk and started to grow into a taller, more human shape. It grew until it became Professor McGonagall.

"Too right you are, Mr. Weasley," she said. Harry and Ron hurried to their seats before she could take points away. Professor McGonagall returned to the front of the room waving her wand. Suddenly a match appeared on our desks. "Now, today you will be learning how to change a match stick into a needle." She explained everything to us, and set us lose.

By the end of the hour, Hermione had half succeeded, I, however, had completely succeeded.

"Very good, Miss Potter," McGonagall complemented, holding up my needle. "Five points to Slytherin." She assigned homework (an essay) and we were dismissed from class.

"Potions next," Draco said. "With Gryffindor again, wonderful. But maybe you can show up that Granger girl again."

"Maybe," I said, looking back to see my brother and his friends behind us.

"Personally, I think she cheated," Hermione said loudly.

"Really, Hermione," Harry said. "Just give it a break. I bet you'll be better than her in Potions."

"Doubt it," I said. _Don't get too confident,_ I warned myself.

Turns out, Potions was harder than I thought. But I did get a laugh in. Half way through the class when Snape wasn't looking, or at least I thought he wasn't looking, I sent a basic fire charm at Hermione's fire. It heated up her potion, sending it into a boil. The potion spilled all over her robes. Gryffindor lost five points for "Complete carelessness" (quoted directly from Snape himself).

**Later in the Slytherin Common Room (after dinner):**

"That was amazing!" Draco commended me. "Five points for us in Transfiguration, five points from Gryffindor in Potions, ten for us in Herbology, five away from Ravenclaw in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and five from Hufflepuff in Charms! You are a genius."

"Why thank you," I said, smiling at the compliments. Pansy, however, did not look pleased at all. "What I can't wait for is our first flying lesson though, it sounds like fun. Flying, that is."

"It is," the prefect who led us to the common room first day of term said. "Marcus Flint." He held out his hand and I took it. "I'm quidditch captain, get on my good side and you could make the team next year."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said. Sure, it was sort of cheating, but if I had my dad's skill, it wouldn't' matter. And anyways, Slytherin's are noted for their determination to get ahead, right? I finished the last of my Charms homework, and packed up my stuff.

"I'm headed to bed," I said.

"So soon?" Draco asked looking disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm beat," I said. And I grabbed my bag and headed to the girls' dorms.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Just a side not, this will probably be a pretty long fanfiction. But there's not telling how long it will take, for I am working on a book that I actually want to publish.  
P.S. This chapter has been re-written. Nothing major, just some basic spelling/grammar. I think I got it all, if not, please let me know. REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T PLEASE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED! **


	4. Hogsmeade

**A/N: Thanks to all who have added my story to their favorites and to those who added it to their alert list. And thanks to JainaZekk621 for being the first person to review this. Okay, chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Hogsmeade**

"It's so unfair!" I complained at breakfast. "Seriously, why can't we go to Hogsmeade, too?"

"Because you have to be a third year or older," Flint explained.

"Yes, Flint, I know! What I don't get, is why they have the rule in the first place?" I shot at him.

"'Hogsmeade is a privilege, not a right'" Flint said, mimicking McGonagall's amazingly well for a boy. We all laughed at it. "But if you are going to sneak out, make sure you don't get caught. Not only will you loose House points, you will also get a detention, and probably a letter to home. It won't be good. Unless Snape finds you, then he'll yell at you, drag you back and that'll be the end of it, unless Dumbledore finds it necessary to write home."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said. It was like Flint was giving me tips to sneak out or something. I started thinking of the best way to get there. Obviously I couldn't apparate. My best bet was dad's invisibility cloak. But how would I get out of the castle? Since there was snow on the ground, people could see my footprints, so that wouldn't work, but there had to be a way, there just had to… "That's it!"

"What?" Flint asked. He, Draco, and Pansy looked at me curiously.

"Um, nothing," I said. But I wasn't really paying attention to them, I was craning my head around to try and find Harry. "Perfect," I said, mostly to myself. "Draco, meet me in the common room." I waited for his nod, and then dashed off to catch my brother.

"Harry!" I called, still a bit away from him. "Harry, I need to borrow dad's map."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"None of your business," I said. "Look, you let me borrow the map, and I'll let you borrow the cloak when you need it."

"Fine," he replied, and he reached into his bag and pulled out a tattered, folded old piece of parchment. "Do you know how to work it?"

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid," I said.

People were leaving the Great Hall now, and McGonagall was telling all of the students who could go to Hogsmeade to line up by the front doors and have their permission slips ready for Mr. Filch to check.

"So, what's your brilliant idea?" Draco asked me.

"Come on, I'll show you in the common room," I said. "See ya, Flint!" I called to him.

"See ya, Malfoy, see ya Tina!" He called back to me.

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath. Draco laughed the whole way back to the common room.

"Okay, what do you want to show me?" He asked, still cracking up.

"It wasn't that funny! In fact, it wasn't even meant to be funny!" I huffed to him. "Okay, so, what do you think this is?" I asked him, handing him the map.

"An old piece of parchment that nobody would even think of looking at, let alone writing on it?" He guessed.

"Yes, but that's not really the answer," I told him, taking the parchment back. "It is an old piece of parchment, and it's not the people would not write on it, not could they write on it. It's called the Marauder's Map, my dad, godfather, Harry's godfather, and another one of their friends made it. Check it out," I said, taking out my wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Words appeared on the front of the paper. With those words of magic, ink started to appear on the map; the map read:

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of flids so Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

The Marauder's Map

Soon you could see the whole school, and where everyone was.

"That's wicked!" Draco said.

"Isn't it? But that's not the best part," I said. "See here?" I pointed to one of secret passages out of the castle. "This leads to Honeydukes sweet shop, my dad told me all about it."

That's great, but what will we do when we get into Honeydukes? We can't turn ourselves invisible with magic, that's way too advanced," Draco said.

"We? Where did this 'we' come from?" I asked.

"I kind of assumed you were bringing me along, since you were telling me all of this," he replied.

"I know, you are coming, I was just kidding," I said with a smile. "As for how we get in," I paused, and reached into my bag. "This," I said, holding out the cloak.

"It's a cloak," he said, obviously disappointed. "Just watch," I said, and I threw the cloak over myself.

"It's an invisibility cloak? Where did you get it?" He asked.

"From my dad, who I believe got it from his dad," I replied. "Or maybe it was his mum, I'm not really sure. But it doesn't matter, are you in or are you out?"

"In, definitely in," he said. I threw the cloak over him, and we headed out.

We hurried up from the dungeons and up the main staircase.

"Hey, isn't that Percy Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. Instead of responding, Draco stuck out his leg and tripped Percy. He quickly brought his leg back under the cloak, so Percy wouldn't see it. We hurried off to our destination, trying to contain our laughter.

"That," I said giggling, "wasn't very mature of you."

"But it was funny," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "This way, Draco." We hurried along the third-floor corridor until we found the statue of the one-eyed witch. "_Dissendium_," I whispered, taping the statue. It might have looked as though I had been doing that for year, but, in all honesty, I was only following the maps directions. It was tight fit, so I slipped back first, leaving Draco in the hall, still hidden by the invisibility cloak. _I'm putting a lot of trust into him_, I thought to myself. _He could easily run off with dad's cloak, and then I'd be screwed._ Thankfully, he followed me through. Though I knew he considered running off with the cloak (I could see him hesitate in the hall), he seemed to be more curious about Hogsmeade.

We arrived in the cellar of Honeydukes, and were lucky that someone had (carelessly) left the cellar door open.

"Come on," I whispered to him, and together we slowly and quietly ascended the cellar stairs. The store was amazing, small and cramped as it was. Candy was stacked on shelves by the wall and in the center. I was tempted to grab some candy, but I didn't. As the door opened, we hurried out. It wasn't until we got out side that we realized we had followed Flint. We followed him until we got to the Shrieking Shack.

"What on Earth is he doing here?" I asked Draco.

"Hey, Marcus," a girl said. She was right behind us, and barely gave me and Draco time to get out of the way.

"Stella," Flint said turning around, surprise on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you," she said. "Um, I mean, I came to see the Shrieking Shack. Why are you here?" She shot at him, trying to cover up her mistake.

"I wanted to get away from everyone, I was getting a headache," he replied.

As I looked at the girl, I realized she was the one who yelled at me the one morning.

"I know her!" I whispered to Draco. "She yelled at me for being a Potter! She muggle-born!"

"Is she really?" Draco asked. I nodded.

"Check this out," I whispered taking out my wand. "_Wingardium Leviousa_!" I lifted some snow that was behind her into the air. I could see Flint saw, but he didn't say anything. I moved the snow so it was above her, and I dropped it right onto her head. She screamed and ran back to the village. I tried to contain myself, but I couldn't, and I burst out laughing.

"Is that you, Tina?" Flint asked. I looked at Draco, and he nodded, so I took the invisibility cloak off.

"Both of you?" He asked in shock. "You better get back under that thing before a teacher sees you!"

"Too late," a woman's voice said from behind us. I turned to see Professor McGonagall and the black-haired bitch who's name was apparently Stella. "Miss Potter, Mr. Malfoy, come with me."

"Of all the teachers you could have gotten, you go for Gryffindor's head? Why didn't you go get Snape? You do realize that you've lost us points, right?" I heard Flint yell at Stella as Draco and I walked away. I was careful to hide the cloak in my robes before we got into the view of everyone who was in the village, I didn't want them to recognize it. McGonagall didn't speak until we got to her office in the castle.

"I'm very disappointed in you two," she said. "Deliberately breaking school rules! Fifty points from Slytherin. Return to your houses immediately! Oh, and letters will be sent home." We hurried out of her office, holding our heads in mock shame. But once we were out, we cut the act.

"That was amazing!" Draco exclaimed once we were out of earshot of her office.

"Wasn't it? But let's not do it again, I don't want to get caught," I said.

"But it was so much fun!" Draco complained.

"But we lost our house fifty points!" I reminded him.

"That's true," he looked pretty upset. "We'll probably have to deal with Flint when he gets back, won't we?"

"I doubt it," I replied. "I bet he'll be too mad at that Stella girl."

We reached the common room and did homework for the rest of our Saturday and Sunday. I had returned the map to Harry when I saw him in the library. It was a very uneventful weekend. I soon found out, though, that I would hate Monday, and wish for my long, boring weekend back.

**A/N: Okay, end of chapter four. A few things I think I left out: First off, Remus is Tina's godfather, I thought I put that in, but if I didn't well, now you know. Actually, I think that was the only thing I left out. Please review, it means a lot. And it's great that you guys have added this to your favorites, but please, don't hesitate to review. Okay, well, stay tuned for the next edition. I really feel like I'm forgetting to say something, but if I remember, I'll post it in another author note in another chapter.**


	5. Howler

**A/N: I didn't explain this in the first chapter, but James gives his kids the cloak and the map because he knows that they would have taken them anyways. But he doesn't' want to encourage them to sneak out of the castle and he doesn't want them to feel like he loves one of them more, so he gives Tina the cloak and Harry the map. I'm sure he knows that each will (at one point) end up with both the cloak and the map in their possession, though, and that his attempts are futile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 5:**

**Howler:**

I sat down for breakfast with Draco Monday morning, and I already felt horrible. I didn't get much sleep since I was up all night with Draco doing homework. We meant to finish it on Saturday, but we got distracted. So we spent all night Sunday working on essays for Transfiguration, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and History of Magic. Then we also had to practice a charm to make an instrument play with magic; we had a test on it in Charms. Yeah, we really didn't like to do our homework. But at least we got it done. I was still excited about this being the last week before break. All classes were canceled of Friday so that those who were leaving could pack all their belonging that they needed for break.

I was so tired that I nearly fell asleep in my breakfast.

"Um, Tina," Draco said. "Don't look now, but you've got a Howler."

"What?" I asked in horror, suddenly awake. Sure enough, there was an owl right in front of me. I forced myself to take it and open the dreadful, red envelope. It shouted at me:

"TINA POTTER, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?" My mum's voice projected from the letter. "SNAEKING OUT LIKE THAT? BREAKING SCHOOL RULES? WHEN YOU GET HOME FOR BREAK YOU WILL BE SORRY!" I didn't hear the rest though; I put my head down and blocked it out. I lifted my head up when somebody tapped my shoulder.

"It's done," Draco said. "And it's time for Defense against the Dark Arts; I think Quirrell is teaching us the spell lumos today."

"That sounds better than listening to that Howler again," I said, grabbing my stuff and heading off to the classroom on the first floor with Draco and Pansy. Pansy seemed to have met a few other girls so she didn't spend much time with us anymore. One of the girls who she hung out with was Stella; did she think hanging out with a third year girl would make Draco like her or something? Probably.

"You know, if you didn't sneak out, you wouldn't have gotten that Howler," a girl said. It was Hermione.

"Who asked you?" I shot at her.

"Nobody, I was just saying," she said.

"She's got a point," Harry said.

"Who dragged you into this?" I asked him. Why was he supporting his friend over his sister?

"I'm just saying," Harry said. "You did only lose house points, so she shouldn't be too hard on you, but you know mum. She'll be ruthless."

"Oh, my God," I said in horror. "You're right. Oh, Harry, please defend me, don't let mum kill me!" Ron and Hermione laughed at me. "What's so funny? I'm completely serious!"

"She is, actually," Harry told his friends. "Don't worry, you didn't get a detention, so mum will probably just make you do dishes with out magic for all of our holiday. She's just mad that you're giving the family a bad name," he reassured me.

"I guess you're right," I said. "She was pretty mad at me when she found out I was in Slytherin. Maybe I won't have much to worry about, but still, doing dishes for the whole holiday? That won't be any fun."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said when we reached our classroom. We took our usual segregated seats and got out our supplies. I knew instantly we were learning lumos because all the lights were off and all the windows were closed.

"Why do you talk to them? They're Gryffindor's," Draco asked me.

"He's my brother," I said simply.

"But they're _Gryffindor's_," he repeated putting emphasis on 'Gryffindor's' as if I didn't hear him the first time.

"But he's my _brother_," I said, using his tone of voice. "We could argue this all class, but then we wouldn't learn anything," I told him, swiftly ending the argument.

"Okay, class," Quirrell said, slamming the door behind him. We were now in complete darkness, so we couldn't see him at all. "T-today, we will be learning the s-s-spell lumos. T-take out your w-wands and we will b-begin." There was rustling as we all blindly looked through our bags for our wands. "I will demonstrate," he said. "_Lumos_!" Suddenly, there was a green light at the front of the class. I could see an eerie glow on Quirrell face. "N-now, when I extinguish m-my wand light, you w-will try the s-spell. _Nox_!" he said, and the only light in the classroom was gone. "T-try to imagine a-a bright light." He told us. Everyone was shouting _lumos_, but no one was successful. About five minutes before the end of the hour someone finally lit their wand. When I looked to see who it was, I was surprised to see that it wasn't Hermione, but Harry.

"V-very g-good, Mr. P-potter," Quirrell said, but he didn't go over to pat his shoulder or anything, in fact, Quirrell kept his distance from Harry. "Ten points for Gryffindor. Y-your homework is to p-practice the s-spell, y-you will b-be tested on it n-next class." The bell dismissed us just then, and Draco and I hurried out, completely forgetting about Pansy.

"How did you do it, Harry?" I heard Hermione ask.

"I recited the words, and I did what Quirrell did," Harry replied.

"But how?" Hermione asked again, clearly not getting the answer she wanted. I didn't hear the last of the conversation, though, since Slytherin had Charms with Ravenclaw on the third floor.

"I think we're learning to make a pineapple dance across the desk today, aren't we?" I asked Draco.

"I think we have a test, don't we?" Draco asked. "It was something about charming an instrument to play with magic. That's what we practiced last night."

"Oh, yeah, you're right," I said.

"Draco's always right," Pansy, who just caught up with us, said.

"Oh, hi," Draco said, pushing her away as she tried to drape herself on him.

"So, Pansy," I said, trying to get her attention off of Draco. "Are you ready for the test?"

"Oh, of course I am," she said. "I was practicing it all weekend. Are you?"

"I would hope so, I was up all night practicing," I said. We had reached our classroom and were now taking our seats. We had gotten there pretty early, so I took out some parchment, my quill, and some ink, and I started to compose a letter to Remus.

Remus

How are you? I'm sure you've heard about what happened here. What do you think mum will do to me? School is fine, Transfiguration is my best class, but I'm doing well in all of my other classes. Snape is my favorite teacher, but don't tell mum or dad that. Astronomy is my least favorite class, though. I'm already up half the night, why do I have to get up in the middle of the night to go to class when I'm asleep? Will I see you over Christmas Holiday? I hope so.

Tina

"Okay, kids, I hope you didn't forget about the test today," Professor Flitwick said. "This will take the whole class period. When I call your name, please come up to my desk and perform the charm. You may all practice while I test other students." With that, he called the first person up to test; a girl from Slytherin. I waited as all the other kids went. As far as I could tell, all the students from Ravenclaw passed, and everyone from Slytherin, except for Pansy and Draco, failed. I was the last to be called up. I was extremely nervous, but I managed to pass, barely. We had Transfiguration next, and lunch followed that.

"I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall," I told Draco and Pansy. "I need to run to the Owlry." They nodded, and we ran in different directions.

When I reached the Owlry, I called for Talon.

"Hi, Talon," I said. "I need you to take this to Remus, okay?" The owl nodded his head and flew off. I went back down to the Great Hall; the rest of the day past with not much excitement. Potions, Herbology, and History of Magic followed.

"I can't believe we have any essay in every class," Draco complained on our way back to the common room after dinner.

"Except in DADA and Charms," I reminded him.

"That's true. But really, did all the teachers find it necessary to assign _two_ pages of parchment?" He complained. "I think that all of the teachers get together before class and decide how best to torture us."

I laughed. "I doubt it, Draco," I said. "They just think it's necessary to make sure we've learned what we need to learn."

Draco, Pansy, and I spent the rest of the evening finishing homework that, even thought was a lot, was due the very next day. It was another all-nighter for us. And I was almost falling asleep at breakfast again.

"You need to get more sleep, Tina," Flint said that morning dreary Tuesday morning.

"Don't talk to me, Flint! Not unless you want to be yelled at like a Howler," I warned him.

"A little late for that warning, don't you think?" He asked laughing. I didn't get to respond, for the morning post has come.

"Talon," I said, immediately cheering up. I quickly took the letter from his beak and read:

Tina,

I am very well, except for, as you know, once a month, but it's great to be with your dad and Sirius. Yes, I did hear. I don't think your mum will be too hard; she'll probably make you do muggle work. It's good to hear that you're doing well in school. I won't tell your dad or mum that Snape is your favorite, don't worry. You're probably right not to tell them that; your father and Snape were never friends. I will be seeing you at Christmas Holiday; I'm excited to see you. Less than a week, hang in there. Oh, congratulate Harry for making the Gryffindor Quidditch team for me, will you?

Remus

Why did he have to remind me that Harry made the team? It's simply not fair that when I break the rules I lose points for my house and get punished by mum while Harry simply gets on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I quickly wrote my reply on the bottom of Remus's letter.

Remus,

I will tell Harry, when I see him. As you know, we are in separate houses. I will hang in there. I can't wait to see you!

Tina

I finished breakfast and headed to my next class, laughing with Draco the whole way. The rest of the week dragged on, but I guess that happens when you spend your time waiting for the end of it.

**A/N: Okay, that was chapter five. Did you like it? Am I jumping around too much, or leaving out any important details? Don't hesitate to tell me, I want my readers well informed. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and/or added this story to their favorites, and/or added this story to their alerts. Stay tuned for the next edition.**


	6. First Day of the Holidays

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! This means so much to me! I'm so glad you like it, and I'm glad you keep reading. I hope you continue! I know this sounds all gushy and stuff, but it really does mean a lot, and I wanted you to know that. Also, I'm so, very sorry for the late update. I've had so much homework, and my mom is watching me like a hawk (I'm not allowed on, by her rule; however, I feel she isn't being fair). Well, hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what, I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6:**

**First Day of the Holidays**

I woke up to Pansy shaking me violently.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She exclaimed excitedly. "It's Saturday! We're going home!"

"For two weeks," I said groggily, pushing her way and shoving my face in my pillow.

"Fine," she said smugly. "I'll just go to breakfast with Draco. We won't miss you."

"What?" I asked, shooting up to a sitting position.

"I knew that would get you up," she said. "I knew you liked him, I knew it!"

"Well, duh, who doesn't know that?" I asked, finally getting up and getting dressed.

"Whatever, let's just get to the train station," she said. The two of us met Draco down stairs, said good-bye to Flint, and headed to the entrance hall where Dumbledore stood, ready to great everyone leaving.

"Good morning, everyone!" He called excitedly. "I'm sure you are excited to go home, so I won't keep you. Carriages are waiting outside to take you to the train, have a good break!"

"I'm so excited to get out of here!" Pansy squealed as we climbed into a carriage. We ended up in the same one as Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley. I glared at Hermione while Draco glared at Harry.

"Really?" I asked Pansy, not taking my eyes off of Hermione. "I'm not."

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that _before_ you broke the rules," Hermione said simply.

"Why on Earth would I have done that?" I asked. "I was only having a bit of fun."

"Ironic, isn't it, how fun can get people into trouble?" She asked. "It's not so much fun then, is it?"

"Shut up, Granger," I told her, finally turning my head away. Draco and I locked eyes for a moment, but then I hastily looked away and asked if Pansy would write me during break. We talked until George spoke to me.

"So, Tina," he said.

"What do you want? I thought you didn't like me," I said coldly to them.

"What would give you a crazy idea like that?" Fred asked.

"Gee, I don't know," I said sarcastically. "It couldn't be your booing me when I was placed in Slytherin."

"Oh, come now," George said.

"We thought a great mind like yours could see that as a joke," Fred said.

"Why on Earth would _anyone_ find that funny?" I asked. I was trying to sound cold and mean, but I think I sounded more confused than anything. "What do you want?" I repeated to them.

"We heard about what happened, even before the Howler came," George told me.

"We wanted to give you props for trying," Fred continued.

"For trying?" I repeated.

"Well, yeah," George said. "Obviously if it had been us, we would have done it _way_ better than that."

Meaning?" I asked, with the cold tone back in my voice.

"We wouldn't have gotten caught," Fred said. I glared at them, and then smiled.

"Well, I guess I have a lot to learn," I told them.

"We are the best," George said.

"What's your best prank?" I asked them. We then spent the rest of the carriage ride and train ride discussing pranks. Like I said before, I knew I would like these guys.

"Tina, we're here," Harry told me. Never before had I been so nervous to go home.

"Okay," I said, grabbing my bag. Draco, Pansy and I followed the Weasley twins, Ron, Harry, and Hermione off the train. "I'll write you guys," I told Pansy and Draco once we were on the station.

"Okay," they said together and hurried off to their parents. I heard Ron asking Harry if he wanted to come by for Christmas, but I didn't hear what Harry said back, for at that moment, my mother saw, and she swiftly walked over to me.

"Tina Potter," she said menacingly under her breath. "You are in _so_ much trouble!" She grabbed my arm and I looked over at Draco and Pansy helplessly. Pansy was laughing, and Draco just smiled sadly.

"Mum," Harry said. "Ron wants me to come over for Christmas. He's just gone to ask his parents now.

"Oh, Harry, I don't know," she said.

"Here they are, mum," Ron said. We looked over to see Ron, Percy, the Weasley twins, a girl who must have been a year younger than me and Harry, and their parents.

"Molly? Arthur?" My dad asked.

"Ah, James, Lily, a pleasure to see you again," Mr. Weasley said. "Ron was just asking if we could have Harry over for Christmas, but I don't see why we can't have your whole family over."

"I can," mum said to them, glaring at me.

"Lily, we really should think this over," dad told her. "We'll think about it, but I think we need to get home before Lily here is having a fit over nothing," my dad said, chuckling.

"Having a fit over _nothing_? James, you know exactly what she did!" My mum said in near hysterics.

"And it wasn't that bad, Lily," James said.

"Of course _you_ think that," mum said. "You were the one to do that kind of stuff." Though I knew dad heard her, he ignored her.

"Please send an owl so I have time to prepare," Mrs. Weasley said.

"We will," dad said. "Let's go, kids, Lily."

**Later at Number 12 Grimauld Place**

I sat at the kitchen table with mum standing over me. It seemed we were having a staring contest, and the winner would decide my punishment, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Sirius, Remus, Harry, and dad stood in the background.

"I've got it," mum finally said. "Your dad was right; I was over reacting a bit."

"See mum," I started.

"But," she cut across me. "That doesn't excuse you breaking the rules. You're still being punished. For the rest of the break, you're doing the dishes. Without magic."

"Really?" I asked. "That's it?"

"Oh, you want to be punished more?" She asked.

"No, no, what I meant was, um, mum, why do you have to be so hard on me?" I asked.

"Because you broke school rules!" She cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"But, mum!" I said standing up. "Harry broke school rules, too, and how is he punished? Oh, right! He was put on the quidditch team!" I shouted, pointing at Harry.

"He didn't break school rules! He broke classroom rules, and he was lucky Professor McGonagall saw him instead of Madam Hooch!" Mum yelled at me.

"But it's not fair!" I said.

"Get over it!" She shouted back to me. Close to tears, I turned and ran to my room upstairs. A few minutes later there was a knock at my door, and I turned to see Remus opening it.

"What?" I asked, still grumpy.

"I have an early Christmas gift for you," he told me. "I would wait, but it seems as though you need it now." He handed me a package wrapped in gold and in the shape of a book. I carefully peeled the paper open, and found a black felt diary.

"Thanks," I said, opening the book and flipping through the blank pages.

"I figured it would be better for you to write down your feelings in there, rather than yell at your mother," he said with a smile.

"But she deserves it," I complained. "Harry gets special treatment all the time just because he's 'the boy who lived'!"

"That's not true, Tina," he told me.

"Yes, it _is_ true! Professor Snape is the only person who _doesn't_ give him special treatment," I told him.

"That's because Professor Snape only likes Slytherin students," Remus told me.

"That's not true," I said, but paused to think about it for moment. "Well, I guess it is true, but still, this is Harry Potter we're talking about. Even if he does only like his house, if he cared about fame, he would give Harry special treatment, but he doesn't. So he treats Harry equally." I smiled at my great reasoning.

"You mean he treats Harry like everyone else not in Slytherin," Remus corrected me.

"Same diff," I said. He chuckled.

"Just so you know, I charmed that diary so only you can read it, but you can show people stuff, if you want to," he told me.

"Thanks," I repeated, a little less grateful. Sensing my mood, he quickly got up and left. I opened the book and took out my quill and ink, now was as good a time as any to start writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Remus, my godfather, gave this to me as an early Christmas gift. Mum's punishment isn't too bad (clean all of the dishes without magic for the rest of break), but it would have made me happier if she had punished Harry, too. He did break Madam Hooch's rules, after all. Oh well. It was a bit embarrassing to be yelled at in front of everyone. It really sucks that Remus didn't take my side. Oh, well, so starts my (amazing?) winter holiday._

_Tina_

**A/N: There you go, hope you liked it. Review please!**


	7. A Weasley Christmas

**Chapter Seven**

**A Weasley Christmas**

_Dear Diary_

_Washing dishes really isn't that bad, and we're going to the Weasley's for Christmas, so I think I'll get a break. When I asked dad how he knew them, dad told me he works with Mr. Weasley at the ministry, and that Mr. Weasley talks about his family all the time. I'm sure mum won't make me do the dishes at their house, and she may even forget about when we return home. Well, it's lunch time, and after lunch, we'll be leaving to go the Weasley's, so I'll write when I get there._

_Tina_

I hurried downstairs to have the sandwiches mum made.

"Tina, I expect you to do the dishes when lunch is over," mum told me.

"I know, I know, you don't have to keep reminding me," I grumbled. I cleaned the dishes that day in record time, and we were ready to take the flo network to the Weasley's house. All Harry and I had to do was pack our bags and we could leave.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," I heard my dad saying. "You can't come with us.

"But –" Sirius started to say.

"I know Harry wants you to come, but the Ministry still hasn't cleared your name," dad said. I hid by the door at the bottom of the stairs listening intently. "Arthur works for, and is the head of, the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts."

"He doesn't have much power there," Sirius shot back.

"Did I mention he was the head of office? Of course he has a lot of power! We can't risk it, Sirius. Harry would want you out of Azkaban rather than risk it and go with us!" Dad said.

"Fine," Sirius said. "But I can give him my Christmas gift before he leaves, right?"

"Sure," dad said. I decided that it was time to 'come downstairs', so I left my hiding spot.

"I'm ready, dad!" I said excitedly. I'm not sure why I was so excited, I wasn't friends with Ron, but I guess it was a mix of the Weasley twins and not having to do dishes anymore.

"Good," he said. "Where's your brother?"

"How should I know?" I asked. "He's probably in his room."

"I'll go check," Sirius said. Dad and I stood there and watched him leave.

"How much did you hear?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean," he said sternly. "Just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean you have to act like one every second of the day."

"Um, it kind of does," I told him. "That's why I was put into Slytherin, I act like one."

"Your mother and I raised you better than that," he scolded.

"Obviously not," I said.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" I heard Harry shout as he ran down the stairs.

"What is it, Harry?" Dad asked once Harry was in sight.

"It's a photo album! Sirius got me a photo album!" Harry was practically shoving the leather bound book into dad's face.

"Really?" Evidently, dad was surprised about this. There was a picture of Harry and I as babies, and a picture of mum and dad's wedding.

"Are those the only pictures?" I asked.

"Yup, I want Harry to fill it in with pictures of his friends," Sirius said. I looked up, surprised by his invisible entrance. Both he and mum came in the room without notice.

"Are we all ready?" Mum asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, everyone take a pinch of floo powder and follow your father. Good bye, Sirius, have a good Holiday. Remus will be by to celebrate Christmas with you, so you won't be alone."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said. He didn't sound happy.

"We truly are sorry, Sirius," dad said, giving his friend a huge hug. "Okay, kids, follow my lead." Dad walked over to the fire place, stepped into it, and, as he dropped the floo powder, shouted "The Burrow!" and he disappeared. I went after him, and soon disappeared, too. I reappeared in a small living room and was immediately greeted by the twins. They led me into a small kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cooking dinner.

"So, two days until Christmas," George said.

"Fred, George, please get out of the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh, hello, um, oh, I'm sorry dear, I forgot your name!"

"It's Tina," I said.

"It's good to see you again," she said politely. "Please, Fred, George, OUT! Go up to your room, or something!"

"Okay, okay, mum, you don't need to get all snippy," Fred said.

"Come on, Tina, we want to show you some stuff," George said. We headed back through the living room were dad and Mr. Weasley were talking about who knows what, and mum was just coming through the fireplace. Harry and Ron were having a conversation about quidditch.

The twins and I headed up the stairs. On the second landing, they pointed out their parents' room.

"This here is Charlie's old room, you'll be sleeping there, Charlie'll be with Bill," Fred said. We were now on the second landing.

"Here's Bill's room, he'll be staying there with Charlie, as we said," George said. We were still on the second landing. "And there's Percy's room"

"Now, Miss Potter, we take you to the third floor of the house," Fred announced formally. "This is our room, and there's Ginny's. Oh, hello, Ginny. Harry's downstairs." They held the door open, but I didn't notice, I was staring up the next fight of stairs.

"What's up there?" I asked.

"Oh, that's just Ronald's room," George said rather sadly. "Harry will be staying with him up there, poor bloke."

"I told you not to call me that," Ron grumbled from behind us. I turned to see Harry with his suitcase following Ron. Ginny, who stood in her doorway, blushed bright red.

"Hello, Ginny," Harry said politely. That seemed to scare her half to death. After nearly fainting, she rushed into her room.

"Ignore them," Fred said. "Come on, we want to show you some stuff." With that, I followed the twins into a boxed filled room, half wondering what they wanted to show me, half wondering how both of them fit in there. They were each holding a paper back and I looked in curiously.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging there, but I wanted to post this ASAP, so, in order to do so, you guys get a cliff hanger! Yay! Please review! Hope you liked it.**


	8. Return to School

**A/N: I think when I left off it was Christmas, but since I don't have access to past chapters, I'm just going to skip to when they go back to school. Sorry that I haven't been updating, but I felt I wasn't getting enough reviews, so I took a break and started a Naruto fanfic, which is coming along quite well. If any of you guys are Naruto fans, check it out, you might like it. Okay, anywho, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Return to School:**

I sat in my room looking through the bag I got from Fred and George. They said they were prototype jokes. I picked up a joke wand they were working on, and remembered what they told me about them...

_"Now, these are kind of like the joke wands in Zonko's Joke Shop, but instead of squirting people with water, the wand sends out a small blast of fire," Fred said._

_"Or rather, that's what it's supposed to do," George said. "This is our third prototype..."_

_"The first one blew things up," Fred continued._

_"The second one created a huge inferno," George finished._

_"And, um, what does this one do?" I asked._

_"We're not sure," Fred said. "That's where you come in. We want you,"_

_"To test it out," George continued. "Just make sure when you test it,"_

_"You don't point it at anything important," Fred finished._

_"So I could point it at Harry if I wanted?" I joked. That got a good laugh._

Well, I thought, let's try this out.

I looked around and my eyes landed on the hideous puke green dress mum bought me.

"Works for me," I shrugged. I directed the wand at the dress, gave it a flick, and, much to my disappointment, nothing happened. I sighed. "I'll have to inform Fred and George of their failure."

**At Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 and 3/4**

"You kids be careful, now," mum said. "And don't forget to write. Oh, and, Tina, don't break any more rules, or you will be sorry!"

"Yes, mum," I said, trying my best to break away from her and dad and get onto the train while looking for Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, or at least Flint. Unfortunately, since I could find them, I had to sit with Harry, Ron, Fred and George and Granger. I really didn't mind sitting with them, well, except for Granger.

"How was your break, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Oh, it was brilliant, what about yours?" Hermione asked.

"It was great," Ron said. "Harry came over and everything. I know you spent break with your parents, but you didn't by any chance figure out who Nick–"

"Ron!" Hermione said, sending a glare at him and then at me.

"Oh, sorry," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing, Tina," Harry said.

"Yeah, no Slytherins allowed," Granger scoffed at me.

"Hermione, you don't have to be so mean," Harry said.

"Whatever," I said. I stood up and left the compartment quickly, taking my trunk and owl with me. I didn't have to go far until I found Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. I wrenched the compartment door open, and lifted my trunk and owl onto the luggage rack.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Pansy asked as I angrily sat down next to Draco.

"My brother's stupid friend, Granger," I said. "Those stupid Muggle borns know nothing about being a Slytherin."

"Nobody asked for the details," Pansy said.

"I was under the impression that you did," I shot at her.

"Cool your cauldron," Pansy ordered me.

"Calm down both of you," Draco said. "Mudbloods are like that, Tina, don't let it get to you. The exciting thing is that we're back at Hogwarts." I hated it when he used that word (mudblood), but I didn't say anything.

"How is that exciting? Now we have to do homework and stuff," I said.

"Yeah, but no parents," Draco said. "Besides, it might be school, but it sure beats Muggle School."

"That's true," I said. Just then, Flint came into the compartment.

"Where are your friends, Flint?" I asked.

"There in a different compartment," he said. "But, Tina, I wanted to talk to you, come here for a second."

"Um, okay," I said hesitantly, standing up and following Flint into an empty compartment.

"Look, I've seen your brother play, and he's an exceptional seeker," Flint started.

"Why are you talking to me about my brother?" I asked, half confused, half angry.

"I have a hunch the Quidditch playing runs in the family," Flint says. "Am I right?"

"Well, I'm a fair chaser, but I don't see how that matters," I said. "I can't join the team this year, and I still have to try out."

"I'm going to take your word for it," he said. 'That you're a good player, that is. I can't let you on this year, but next year I will. I already have my team for next year, but I need one more chaser cause Pucey is annoying me so I'm kicking him off the team. What do you say? You want to join or what?"

"Well, I could use this opportunity to shine above Harry," I said, mostly to myself. "I'd love to!"

"Good to have you, Tina," Flint said, holding out his hand, which I took and firmly shook. He opened the compartment door, about to leave, but turned to face me again. "Just one thing, Tina."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't disappoint me," he said.

"Well, no pressure." He jus laughed.

"Oh yeah, and our seeker is graduating, I need a new one or we will have to have try outs. If you're as good as you say, then you shouldn't be worried. But if you find any one, let me know."

"Gotcha," I said.

"See you at dinner," he said, and quickly left. I hurried back to the compartment with Draco and the others.

"What did Flint want?" Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing much," I said. "Just inviting me to join the Quidditch team next year."

"Really? And did you accept?" Draco asked.

"No, I told him I much preferred Muggle Ballet," I said.

"Tina, you can't be serious," Pansy said. "If your going to chose a Muggle sport, pick a good one."

"Pansy, it was a joke," I said. "It's called sarcasm."

"Oh," she said, looking away in embarrassment. It was getting easier and easier to embarrass and tease her, she was just so annoying.

"But anyways, Flint is looking for a seeker," I said. "Can you play, Draco?"

"Yeah, I can," he said.

"Then talk to Flint at dinner tonight," I said.

"I bet I can even get my father to buy the whole team the best brooms there are," Draco said. "As a bonus. But don't get me wrong, I can play."

We talked the rest of the ride about Quidditch and then the conversation somehow moved to what our classes would be like for the rest of the year.

Dinner went by quickly. Dumbledore gave the 'welcome back from break' speech, and Draco asked Flint about the Quidditch team, and that was about all the night held.

"Well, I'm going to bed," I said.

"So early?" Flint asked in a mocking kind of tone.

"Yes," I said. "My mum gave me this huge lecture about how she would murder me by means of the killing curse if I didn't get perfect marks for the rest of the year. So I figured it would be best to get a good night sleep as I figured that I'll be up all night doing homework. I'm talk to Professor Snape about lighting my load of potions homework, but I don't know how well that would go over."

"You are his favorite student," Draco said. "But I wouldn't worry about your mum; she can't be serious about killing you. I mean, like, literally killing you."

"Oh, you didn't see the look in her eyes, Malfoy," said a voice behind us.

"Harry," I said, turning around. "What do you want?"

"Yeah, Potter, what are you doing at the Slytherin table, aren't you too good for that or something?" Draco asked rudely.

"Draco," I whispered, nudging him; my warning for him to shut up. "What?"

"I need dad's cloak," Harry said.

"Fine," I said. And I turned to leave the great hall, passing Ronald and Granger on my way out.

"He asked you for something," Granger said to me snidely. "And you just walk away?"

"Our dad's cloak isn't something I'm going to hand around in public," I said.

"Just drop it, Hermione," Harry said. I walked across the font hall to the hall that lead to the dungeons, and quickly veered off into an empty side room.

"Can I have it?" Harry asked.

"When will I get it back?" I asked.

"Eventually," he replied.

"Oh, well that explains everything," I said. But I reached into my bag and pulled out the cloak anyways. "I want it back by the end of the year, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Harry said, already leaving with Ronald and Granger. I quickly left, too, and, when I did, saw Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle ahead of me.

"Draco!" I called. He turned at his name and stopped, telling the others he would meet them in the common room.

"I thought you were going to bed," Draco said.

"Oh, I had to give Harry something," I said secretly.

"What?" He pressed.

"Oh, um, nothing," I said. We had reached the entrance, but we weren't ready to go in quite yet. "So, um, how was your break?"

"Oh, it wasn't anything special," he replied. "Yours?"

"Oh, we went to the Weasley's," I said. "It was fun seeing the twins, but I still had to do the dishes. Stupid Muggle punishments."

"I've missed you," he said.

"Me too," I said. "I mean, I've missed you, I can't miss myself because, well, I mean –" But Draco cut off my babbling with a kiss. It wasn't long, or very intimate for that matter, but it was sweet, and that was enough. Though the kiss wasn't long, it was long enough for Flint and his friends (the whole Quidditch team) to show up.

"Ahem," Flint said, interrupting our moment. "Move aside and get a room."

"Shut it, Flint," I said. I said the password, and Draco and I walked in. "Good night."

"So who's bed are you sleeping in, Malfoy?" Flint teased.

"Shut it, Flint," I said again. "Or you'll wake up tomorrow morning in the middle of the black lake. Got it?" Flint just laughed. Apparently, he found my threat funny. I'd show him.

"You don't scare me, Tina," Flint said right before I was about to enter the girls dormitory.

"Oh, you think so?" I asked turning around and placing my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, wanna know why?" He asked.

"I'd love to," I said.

"Quidditch," was all he said. It took me a minute to figure it out what he meant, but when I did, my eyes widened in horror.

"That's blackmail!" I accused.

"That's life," he said. "Do anything bad to me and you won't have a spot on next year's team." I glared at him and turned on my heels, heading to bed.

**The Next Morning in the Great Hall:**

Snape came by as usual with our schedules.

"Yippee, Potions is first!" I said excitedly.

"With Gryffindor," Draco pointed out.

"So, it's Potions," I said. "It's not my best class, but it is my favorite."

"It looks like we have Defense against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor, too," Draco noted.

"Yeah, and Herbology with Ravenclaw, and Transfiguration and Charms with Hufflepuff," I said. "Well, let's get going, we don't want to be late."

"Okay," Draco said after he scarfed down the last of his breakfast.

**Potions Class:**

"I hope everyone's break was… _enjoyable_," Snape said as he strode into the classroom as he always did.

"It's clear _he _didn't have a good break," I whispered to Draco. I knew he heard me, but as I was a Slytherin _and_ his favorite student, he didn't do anything. He just went straight to the chalk board and started writing down notes on the board.

"No kidding," Draco whispered back. "Should you bring him something to convince him to give you less homework?"

"No way. Professor Snape doesn't take bribes," I said. As Snape turned around, I saw him smile a bit. Probably at my knowledge about how he works. But it wasn't there long.

"Copy this down now," he said, indicating the board. "These notes will help you on the essay that will be your homework tonight. This is all we'll be doing today, to, so you won't need any of your potion-making equipment."

After a while, Snape went up to the board, erased the notes, and wrote more notes on the board.

"Ron, you need to take notes!" I heard Hermione hiss from behind me. Snape didn't hear. "And I'm not letting you borrow mine later! And before you ask, no, you can't copy them now!"

"Hey, Harry," Ronald called. It was sort of a whisper, but it was definitely louder than Hermione's hiss, and probably a bit louder than mine. "Can I copy your notes?"

"No talking!" Snape called from his desk. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded in a whisper. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her. Sure, it was immature, but, what can I say? I'm a Slytherin.

"But Tina was talking earlier!"

"Ten more points from Gryffindor," Snape said. "Besides, I heard not such thing."

I was still turned around so I could see Ronald open his mouth again, but Hermione hit him on his head.

When the hour was up, those who had taken notes had about five rolls of parchment.

"I expect three rolls of parchment on my desk summarizing these notes next class," Snape said.

Just then, a bell sounded for the end of class.

"Go ahead of me, Draco, I'll see you in Transfiguration," I said.

"Okay," he said. And he filed out with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. I took a deep breath and walked up to Snape's desk.

"Professor?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Potter?" He asked.

"There's a, uh, situation at home," I said. "My mom's expecting perfect marks for the rest of this year, and, um, well, I just feel like that's a lot of work. Is there anyway you can lighten my load of homework?"

"Expecting special treatment because you're a Potter?" He asked.

"No, sir," I said. "I'm not asking for less work, well, I guess I am, but if there's some way I can do different work maybe?"

"Hmm, well, I know you were paying attention, so can you tell me what the notes where on?" He asked.

"Oh, that's easy," I said. "It's a potion of liquid fire. A very, very advanced potion that even some Potion Master's don't attempt. Not only is it very difficult and complex to make, but it's also very, very difficult. It would be suicide for someone like me to even attempt to make it."

"Yes, very good," he said. "It would be suicide, but I want you to come in during lunch to try it. I'll be here, so I'll make sure you don't get hurt. But I've seen your skills, you can do this. You do have your mother's brains after all."

"Is that my only option?" I asked.

"It's that or write the essay," he said.

"Alright, I'll do it," I said. "But will I have a chance to eat lunch?"

"Yes, after you attempt the potion," he said. "I'll make sure of it. Now, come, I'll walk you to Transfiguration. That way you won't get in trouble for being late."

"Okay," I said. I grabbed my stuff and swiftly packed everything into my bag.

We walked swiftly to Transfiguration, and he explained to Professor McGonagall that I had a question and that's why I was late.

The first half of the day went by quickly, and then lunch was upon us.

"I'll see you later," I said to Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Flint, who had just appeared next to us on his way to lunch.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to attempt to make the potion of Liquid Fire," I explained. "That's my make-up for not doing to essay."

"You're kidding me," Flint said. "How long is the essay?"

"Three rolls," I said.

"The essay would be easier to do than the potion of Liquid Fire," he said.

"Yeah, but with a two roll essay in charms, plus practicing for the test coming up, the two chapters we have to read and the two rolls of parchment summarizing what we read in Transfiguration, plus whatever homework I get in Defense against the Dark Arts and Herbology, I'll take what I get," I said. "Now I've got to go, see you guys later!" I waved as they went to the Great Hall for lunch and I went to the dungeons.

**A/N:** **Again, I want to apologize for such a long wait for this next chapter. As I said, I started a Naruto Fanfiction, which also has a sequel, plus I've started another one, and then with Band Camp and work, well, I've been really busy. So I'm sorry, again. But here's the next chapter :D Please review! Oh, I think the next chapter will be me (Tina) making the potion, but I'm not sure. I would have to get pretty creative, since I made this potion up. Well, if anyone has any suggestions, please don't hesitate to share with me! Okay, NOW you can review!**


	9. Authors Note

**Sorry to disappoint, but this is just an authors note.**

**So, I am really stuck, and I'm not sure how this potion should be made, so please, please, pleas PLEASE! If you have ANY suggestions, don't hesitate to help. Just PM me, and I'll send you what I have now (which isn't much) and you can help me from there. You don't even have to PM me if you don't want, you can just post it in a review, but I am seriously stuck.**

**Thank you for any help you give!**


	10. Potion of Liquid Fire

**A/N: Okay, I know some of you sent me suggestions, but, at the time, I had no motivation to write, so… I didn't. And I'm really sorry. I would use your suggestions now, buuuut, fan fiction changed the format of pm's and got rid of all of them prior to the changes. I'm really sorry. Again. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, last chapter I put that it was Tina's POV. Ignore that. I mean, it was in her POV, but it always will be (unless I specify, which I don't plan to).**

**Disclaimer: … You guys know the drill.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Potion of Liquid Fire**

I knocked on the dungeon door, and waited for an answer.

"Enter," came Professor Snape's cold and dreary voice.

I opened the door, suddenly nervous. Sure I had my mother's brains, but could she create this potion? I didn't know.

"Everything you need is on that table," Professor Snape said pointing at the middle table without looking up from whatever he was reading. "If you need help ask. But do me a favor. Don't need me."

"Um… Okay," I said. I sat down at the table and dropped my bag next to the table. There was a cauldron, a book turned to a page titled _Potion of Liquid Fire_, a red-orange rose, a bottle with a strange red liquid that looked like a live fire on the surface, and a red dragon's scale. I bent over the book and started reading. "Okay, so step one, pour the bottle of Liquid fire in and immediately place the Fire Rose in after. Simple enough. I grabbed the small bottle unstopping it. I placed the cork stopper on the table and poured the Liquid Fire in the cauldron while simultaneously grabbing the Fire Rose, which I dropped into the cauldron as soon as the glass vial was empty.

Unfortunately, I was leaning over the cauldron, and I didn't expect what happened next. The second the Fire Rose touched the Liquid Fire, it exploded into flames. I jumped back and screamed, but my hair got caught in the flame, catching fire.

"Professor! Professor!" I screamed.

Snape looked up. "Good lord, woman! What did you do?"

"I don't know! I don't know! Put it out! Put it out!" I screamed.

"Quit moving," he ordered. I did. "Augementi!" He pointed his wand at my head, putting out the fire, but soaking my head, and the top of my robes. But it did nothing for my singed hair.

I looked at it sadly.

"You can see Madam Pomfry about your hair later," Snape said. "Is this potion too much for you to handle?"

"Of course not," I said defiantly. My Potter Pride was on the line.

"Alright, then. Now, don't bother me again."

I grabbed a hair tie from my bag and pulled my hair up in a messy pony tail. Now I was ready.

Bending over the potion, I read the next step. I had to stir the potion. Twenty times to the left, then twenty times to the right. But, um…

"Um, sorry, Professor, but how do I stir it? Wouldn't a regular spoon just burn?" I asked.

"Be creative," Snape said. And that was all the advice I got.

I sighed, and stared at the cauldron, then I looked around the room.

Be creative.

Oh!

I reached into my bag and pulled out what looked to be a normal wooden potion stirring spoon, but it was something I, uh, "borrowed" from my dad's store of magical objects (by "borrowed" I mean stole). It had a charm on it that surrounded it with a protective water. I was planning to use it as a prank (I was still figuring out what the prank would be, though), but it looked like I needed it now. Let's hope it worked.

I stared at the spoon, unsure how to activate it, or if it was already activated.

"Um, activate?" I said hesitantly. "Oh, please, please work." I put the spoon in the potion and waited. Nothing happened. I sighed with relief, and began to stir twenty times to the left. As I began to stir twenty times to the right, I read the next step. "Step three, drop or place the dragon scale precisely in the center of the potion." I looked on the table where the dragon scale was, but it was gone. I looked around and saw it on the floor. I must have knocked it over when my hair caught fire. I bent to the ground to pick it up, but in the process, I knocked the cauldron over.

I screamed and jumped away, but my arm didn't move out of the way in time. I screamed again, trying to put the flame on my arm out. "Augementa! Augementa!" It wasn't working. "Pro-"

"Augementi!" Said Snape's cold voice.

I fell to the ground, hyperventilating, and silently crying. I stared at my arm in horror, which was _very_ severely burned. I could see my bones, and that was when I passed out.

When I regained consciousness, I could tell I was in a bed, and my arm hurt like hell. I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the white blanket covering me.

I'm in the Hospital Wing, I thought.

"Tina! You're up! How are you feeling?" It was Draco. I looked over to him, and saw Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

"Um, better," I said. I looked down at my arm, but it was wrapped in bandages. I sat up, adjusting the pillow behind me so my back was more comfortable.

"Snape said you accidentally got your robe sleeve too close to the cauldron fire," Draco said.

"I don't believe him," Flint said. "What happened?"

"Um, uh, n-nothing," I said. "Like Snape said, I got my arm too close to the cauldron fire."

"Tina!" This voice came from the Hospital Wing entrance. I looked over.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just checking in for mum and dad," he said, coming over. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, are you going to write a letter to mum and dad?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell them that I'll write them as soon as I'm out of the hospital."

He nodded. "Be more careful." And with that, he left.

"What time is it?" I asked, turning to my friends.

"Evening now," said Flint.

"I guess I need to get the homework and notes I missed," I said.

"You can copy my notes," Draco said. "And I've got the homework for you, too."

"Thanks, Draco," I said gratefully. "Where's my bag?"

"Still in the dungeons," Draco said. "Do you want me to get it?"

"No thanks, I'll get it myself." I stood up and left the hospital with Madam Pomfry yelling behind me to get back into bed. Of course I didn't listen; everything except my arm felt fine.

I hurried down to the dungeons, where, sure enough, Snape along with my bag were. I was surprised to see that nothing was damaged.

"Um, sorry about all that, Professor," I said.

"Not a problem, you did better than I expected you to," he said. But I could tell he was angry.

I silently picked up my bag, and saw the spoon I was using unharmed on the table.

Maybe it was meant to make dangerous potions like this one, I thought as I threw it in my bag.

"Sorry again, Professor," I said. I was about to leave when his voice stopped me.

"Your arm should be completely healed by tomorrow," he said.

"Oh, thanks." I hurried to the Great Hall, which was already full with students and staff eating dinner. I hurried over to my table, and sat down between Draco and Pansy.

"How's your arm?" Pansy asked, though she didn't sound like she cared.

"Fine," I replied dryly. "Can I see your notes, Draco?" The second he handed them to me, I stood up and grabbed my bag. "I'll give them back later. I'm going to the library."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Draco asked.

"Nah, I need to get this work done," I said. "Bring me something, will you?" Draco nodded and I turned to leave, but not before I saw Pansy scoot over to Draco and cling to him. I shook it off and hurried to the library.

Once I got there, I decided I should write to mum and dad before starting my homework. Pulling out a roll of parchment, I began to write:

_Dear mum and dad,_

_Don't worry, I'm fine. Professor Snape said my arm should be better by tomorrow. I can't really write right now, though. I need to catch up on my school work. Again, don't worry, I'm fine_

_Sincerely,_

_Tina_

I'll send this tonight, I thought. And with that, I started my homework.

**A/N: So… um… who are you guys again? Haha, jk. But it has been a while. Sorry. I have so many stories to work on, plus work and stuff, so… yeah. But think of it this way, when you guys see the last movie, Harry Potter is basically over. I mean, you can relive it, but it's not the same, you know? But since my plan is to go through the whole series, it's like Harry Potter all over again. Just, not as good, I guess. I mean, sure I aspire to an author, but come on, this is J. K. Rowling. I doubt I'll ever be as good as her. Even in my dizziest day dream (I'm watching the fourth movie, I just HAD to quote Rita Skeeter. I had to). Also, sorry if I misspell any of the names, I don't have internet access (unless I go to Big Boys, which I can't do all the time. I mean, come on guys, that costs money. I'm only a teenager) so I can't check the spelling. Well, I think I said what I had to. If you have questions, ask. And please review, even if it's to say that you hate me for not updating. **


	11. Sneaking into Detention A

**A/N: If you were wondering, ABC Family had a four day weekend marathon, so I got back into Harry potter. I mean, I never lost interest, but I lost motivation to write, and watching the films brought it back. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. On with the story.**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Sneaking into Detention:**

**(Part One)**

"Oh no!" This was horrible.

'What's wrong, Tina?" Draco asked.

We were sitting in the Slytherin common room, and I was digging through my bag for dad's invisibility cloak. "Dad's cloak. It's gone!"

"Calm down, did you check your trunk?" He asked.

"Yes, I have!"

"Well, what if you write your parents and ask if it's at home?"

"I can't do that! Dad would strangle me if he found out I lost his cloak, and then mum would kill me!"

"Well, when did you have it last?"

"Um, I know I brought it home for Christmas, and I'm sure I put it in my bag, and now it's gone!" I was _so_ dead!

"What if Potter took it?"

"First off, don't talk about my brother like that, second, why would he do that? He has the map, what more does he want?"

"Exactly, he has the map. I bet he wants the cloak to easily sneak around," Draco said.

"Draco, that's completely…" I paused. "Completely genius! Thank you!" I hugged him then headed for the common room exit.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To find my good for nothing brother, duh!" I called over my shoulder, giving him a quick wave.

I didn't realize he followed me until I was all the way down the hall.

"Tina, stop," he said quietly grabbing my shoulders. "It's after hours, we'll get in trouble."

"Is the great Draco Malfoy really lecturing me on rules right now?" I asked sarcastically. "Either go back to the common room or quit complaining and help me."

"Alright, where do you want me to look?"

"Um, how about the school grounds? He likes visiting Hagrid with Ronald and that Granger know-it-all." I said. "I'll go look… somewhere else." He nodded and we ran our separate ways.

I looked everywhere I could. In classrooms, in the library, even in the Great Hall, but he was no where. As I was leaving the Great Hall, ready to go back to my dormitory and give up, I heard voices. It was Draco with… with Professor McGonagall? What was he doing? I hid behind a statue so I wouldn't be seen.

"Are you sure you saw them there?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, Potter and his friends were all visiting Hagrid's place. I'm sure of it." What was he doing?

"Thank you very much, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said. There was silence. And then… "Would you three care to explain why you are out of bed after hours?" There was silence. "Hmm? No answer. Well, then… fifty points. From all of you."

"Fifty?" Ronald asked in shock.

"Yes, fifty, and you will all be serving detention," McGonagall said. "The four of you."

"Excuse me, Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong, bud did you say the four of us?" Draco asked.

That idiot!

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said. "As noble as your act was, you, too, were out of bed after hours. You serve detention tomorrow night." With that said, McGonagall turned on her heels and left.

"You've done it this time, Potter," Draco sneered.

"No, actually, you did it, Malfoy," Harry sneered back.

"Let's go, Harry," Ronald said.

"Yeah, we shouldn't waste our time with an ignoramus like him," Granger said. I heard them walk away, and then left my hiding place. Draco was already headed to the dungeons. I managed to catch him.

"Hey, Tina, so-" but he was cut off my hand slapping him across the face. Hard.

"What was that for?"

"You idiot!" I yelled in a whisper. "What'd you do that for? Now you're in trouble! And did we gain anything from it? NO!" I shouted the last word, hopefully no one heard. With that, I stormed back to the Slytherin Common Room.

There was only one way to figure out if Harry had my, er, um, Dad's cloak. I had to sneak into detention.

**A/N: CLIFFY! HAH! Well, the next chapter should be up soon. Also, I believe I have been a dumb ass and forgotten to describe Tina. She basically looks like Lily. There's a picture on my profile. Mainly, pay attention to how long her hair is. That's how long it is in the story. Forgive my dumb assness. I can be VERY stupid sometimes. Hehe. Well, review please!**


	12. Sneaking into Detention B

**A/N: Well, not much to say. As always, I don't own anything. Enjoy. Oh, I do apologize about the shortness of the last chapter. This one will probably be short, too.**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Sneaking into Detention:**

**(Part Two)**

_I had to sneak into detention._

I woke up the next morning, the morning of Draco's detention with Harry, Ronald and Granger. I got up and dressed in a simple green t-shirt, jeans, and silver sneakers **(It's the weekend, we don't have to wear our robes on the weekend) **. I brushed my long red hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I left the girls room, and went into the common room where I saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy in a group.

"Hey, Tina!" Pansy called. "Come on, we're going to breakfast!" I took one look at Draco and decided to completely ignore her. I walked right past the group and went to breakfast on my own.

I reached the great hall and sat down kind of in the middle of the table, where no one was sitting, and I helped myself to some eggs, bacon, and orange juice **(A/N: I'm sorry, but pumpkin juice just sounds atrocious.)**. I was half way done with Draco and his group sat down next to me. With out even looking at them, I stood up and left my breakfast half un-eaten.

"What's with her?" I heard Pansy ask, but I heard nothing else, for I was already too far away. I left the great hall and went to the library, but the library was way too packed, so I immediately left to find an empty classroom. I decided to go by Professor McGonagall's room. I knocked on the door and entered when I heard her say so.

"Yes, Miss Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Um, the library was full, and I needed a place to study," I said. "I was wondering if you would let me study in here?"

"By all means," McGonagall gestured to the empty classroom, indicating I could sit anywhere.

"Thank you, Professor," I said, sitting down in the middle of the Slytherin side of the room. I was there until late afternoon studying.

"You've been here nearly all day, Miss Potter, and you missed lunch. I get the feeling you have a second motive?"

"Of course not, Professor," I said. _Well, duh! I'm staying away from the blithering idiot Draco!_ "But, you're right, I've been here all day. I guess I should leave.

I spent the rest of the evening studying under (yes, UNDER) a table until I saw Draco leaving.

"Off to detention, Malfoy?" I sneered.

"You're starting to sound like Potter," he replied, searching for me until he found me under the table. "What the hell are you doing down there?"

"I am a Potter, moron," I said, ignoring his question.

"Whatever." And with that, he left. I waited a good measure of time before leaving my books under the table and following Draco out.

It took some skill to follow them on the grounds (there weren't many trees to hide behind) and not get caught by Filch (although I'm not entirely sure how one would be punished for sneaking into detention), but I managed. I hid behind Hagrid's hut until Filch left, telling Hagrid to get over the dragon that was taken away.

"Alright, so we're gonna be lookin' for unicorns," Hagrid announced leading everyone into the forest. That's when he noticed me. "Tina? What are you doing here?"

"Sneaking into detention," said nonchalantly, as if everyone did it.

Everyone gave me a strange look, but said no more.

We went into the forest until Hagrid stopped, dipping his fingers into this gooey, blue-silver substance.

"This here," he said showing his finger to us, "Is unicorn blood. This blood is from a unicorn who has been severely injured. We must find it, and help it if it's possible. We'll split up. Ron, Hermione, Tina, with me. Harry, you'll be with Draco."

"Fine, but we get fang," Draco said.

"Alright, but I warn you, he's a bloody coward," Hagrid said.

We were about to set off when I spoke up. "Wait, I want to go with Harry and Draco."

Hagrid gave me a long look before agreeing.

"I thought you weren't talking to me," Draco said.

"I'm not," I replied. "Harry, did you take my cloak?"

"It's not yours, it's Dad's," Harry said, not answering my question.

"Harry, did you take Dad's cloak?"

"I need it, Tina." And that was the end of the conversation.

"Well, I got what I came for," I said, about to turn and leave. We had reached clearing, and I didn't notice the shadowy figure until I heard Harry gasp in pain. I turned around, and saw Harry on the ground, and the figure bent over something. And then I heard Draco screaming and running.

"Coward," I muttered. But then the figure looked up, or at least I think it did. "Who has a very brilliant idea." I turned and ran too, but then looked back to see Harry was crawling back to hide in some roots. "I cant' leave him, but I cant' fight that thing either." I was at a loss as to what to do. Then I heard hooves coming towards the clearing. A centaur jumped into the clearing, scaring off the creature. I decided I should go find Hagrid, so I ran. Harry was safe now anyways.

When I finally found him, I breathlessly explained what happened.

"Let's hurry," Hagrid said. We all ran back to the clearing, with me in the lead. Hagrid greated the centaur, and we all left after Hagrid did what he had to with the unicorn.

"Was that your only reason to sneak into detention?" Draco whisper-asked me.

"Course it was," I said matter-of-factly. "Well, good night." I gave him a smile and ran ahead, up to Harry, Ronald, and Granger.

"Harry," I said, tapping his shoulder. "What was that?"

"You wouldn't' believe me if I told you."

I stopped and stared at him as he and his friends walked away. For the first time, I wished I was in Gryffindor.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Review and let me know! Oh, and I've decided, this fanfic will be the Sorcerer's Stone but Tina's view, the next one will combine a few of the books. Actually, I'm think two through the first part of seven. It'll be a pain in the ass to write all seven books again. So, just bear with me here. Again, review please!**


	13. The End of the Year Feast

**A/N: I've been thinking, and there will be one more chapter. It's hard to fit Tina into everything Harry does since they're in different houses. There will be two stories that follow after this, though. I'm sure of that much. I'm thinking the second one will me a mix of books two, three, four, five, and six (well, movies, since I'm basing it off of them) and then the last one will be solely movie seven. In fact, I might write that first, since I've seen HP 7 part 2 a million times (and by that, I mean four :P). The first half of that story will be Tina at Hogwarts, and the second part will be the battle. Okay, well, here we go second to last chapter!**

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! But I would understand if you wanted to. Please don't actually kill me, though, since that is illegal.**

**Disclaimer: I no own nuthin**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The End of the Year Feast**

_Dear Remus,_

_Don't tell mum, but I snuck into detention last night to see if Harry took my, er, Dad's invisibility cloak. I was so worried I lost it. All he told me was that he needed it. And, also, in detention there was this thing bent over a unicorn, drinking it's blood. When I asked Harry what it was, all he said was, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." For the first time ever, I wished I was in Gryffindor. Then maybe Harry would trust me and tell me these things. I'm really worried about him. And what could he possibly NEED the cloak for? I could understand if he'd said he wanted it, but need? Something's going on, and I want to know what it is._

_Regards,_

_Tina_

I looked up from my letter. I was alone in the Slytherin Common room. Eventhough it was Sunday, the quidditch team was practicing, but I guess they'd be done now, since it was lunch time. Draco left for breakfast without saying anything to me with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. I'm surprised Pansy didn't say anything, though. I guess Draco told her not to talk to me.

Psh, like I care. I was folding up my letter when someone came from one of the dormitories. I heard them enter, but I didn't look up.

"You're that Potter girl, aren't you?" It was a boy.

Not looking up, I said," Yeah, what of it?" I really hoped my tone of voice said 'talk to me about my brother and you'll find yourself hanging from the top of the Astronomy Tower in nothing but your birthday suit'.

"I've heard about you," he said.

"You've heard about me, or you've heard about my brother and recognize my last name?" I asked, finally looking up. I recognized him. He was Blaise Zabini, first year like me. And really handsome.

"I've heard about you," he said. "And you're skill at Transfiguration, and getting us points in class and taking them away from other houses. I mean, of course I've seen all this in action, but I hear you're a fair catcher?"

"I guess," I said. "I played a bit over the holiday's, but because of my brother, I'm not really aloud out much."

"That's too bad," he said. "Blaise Zabini, by the way." He held out his hand.

I took it. "I know," I said. "Tina Potter."

"I know," he said with a cocky smile. "What're you doing in here all alone."

"Avoiding Malfoy, and writing my godfather," I said. "He has… an illness. I don't get to see him much. I was about to go send it, actually, so I'll see you around."

"See you around," he said.

I headed up to the owlry where I found Talon, and I gave him my letter.

"Bring this to Remus, okay?" I said. He hooted once, and took off.

It was nice enough to do my homework outside that afternoon, and that's where I was when Talon came with a reply from Remus.

_Dear Tina,_

_First off, I can't imagine why you would WANT to sneak into detention, even for you father's invisibility cloak. That is strange, though. What you told me about the figure. Let me tell you something about unicorn blood. It was the power to keep people alive, even if they are seconds away from death. But, because a unicorn is so pure, the second the blood touches your lips you live a sort of half-life. You won't die just as long as you keep drinking unicorn blood. It's a horrible life, and one would have to be very desperate to do that. I haven't a clue who it could be. Don't do anything too stupid or reckless._

_Regards_

_Remus_

I sighed. I knew he was just looking out for me, but still, wasn't I looking out for my brother?

But I didn't have time to think about it.

"Why all alone, Miss Potter?" A cold voice asked.

"No reason, Professor," I said, taking my schedule with out giving him a glance.

I looked at my schedule. Herbology with Hufflepuff, Transfiguration then Charms with Gryffindor, then lunch, History of Magic and Potions with Ravenclaw, Defense Against the Dark Arts and flying with Hufflepuff and finally Astronomy with Gryffindor. This was going to be a long day.

For the first time ever, I actually lost points for my house because I was too distracted to answer questions properly and I wasn't paying attention. The funny thing was, I didn't care. I had every right to worry about my brother. Right?

"Miss Potter, this is the third time today I've caught you spacing out!" McGonagall's voice cut through my thoughts. "Another ten points from Slytherin."

I heard voices from my house complaining, and voices from Gryffindor complementing me. I ignored them.

When class was finally dismissed, having learned absolutely nothing, I grabbed my bag ready to leave. But, alas…

"Not so fast, Miss Potter," McGonagall said. "May I have a word with you?"

"Professor, I'm going to be late to my next class if you do that," I said, trying to get out of talking to a teacher.

"I'll escort you there, then," she said.

I sighed, turned, and walked towards her desk. "Is there a problem, Professor?"

"Your behavior, Miss Potter," she said. "I realize I'm not the head of your house, but if there's something bothering you, it's best to talk to someone about it."

I realize that, I've already talked to someone, I thought. "There's nothing wrong, Professor. I'm just tired. I was up all night working on homework. I've got to stay at the top of my class, after all."

She sighed. "Very well, then. You may go. I will inform Professor Flitwick that you will be late."

I nodded and left with out another word.

Lunch came, and I almost considered slipping some food into my bag and eating somewhere else, but before I could even figure out what I wanted someone sat down next to me.

I looked up. "Blaise? What do you want?"

"You looked lonely," he shrugged.

This wasn't like him. He wasn't one to make idle conversation. What did he want?

"Not particularly." I grabbed a random sandwich and began to eat it.

Ew, tuna, I thought. I _hate_ tuna.

I kept eating it, none the less, as to avoid looking stupid.

"Um, but I was actually wondering something," he said. "Well, two somethings."

"What?"

"First off, what has gotten into you? You lost us thirty points today. Thirty! And that was in Transfiguration alone!"

"It's none of your concern." Finally finished with the dreaded tuna sandwich, I carefully chose one I would like. A simple ham and cheese sandwich.

I heard him sigh. "At any rate, I was wondering if you could help me with my Transfiguration homework."

I froze in the midst of taking another bite of my sandwich.

Shoot, I wasn't paying attention. I have no idea what the homework is! I thought to myself.

'Funny thing about that," I sad, placing my sandwich delicately upon my plate. "Um, you see, I wasn't _actually _paying attention. Um, what I'm saying is, uh-"

"You don't have the homework." It was a statement. "I know that, I was going to give it to you so you could help me."

"Oh."

Turns out it was a simple essay. I wasn't sure if he was actually struggling with it, or if he was just hitting on me.

I was leaving the library after finishing my homework when Draco came out of nowhere and dragged me into an empty classroom.

"Tina, seriously, what did I do? Why aren't you talking to me?" He asked. "Was it really because I got into trouble?"

"Yes," I said. "And you got my brother into trouble, which put him in some serious danger."

"I didn't even know that would happen!"

"I know, but still…" I trailed off, realizing I really _didn't_ have a reason to be mad at him.

"What's bothering you, Tina?"

"I-I don't' want to talk about it." I tried to leave, but Draco grabbed my shoulders holding me in place.

"Tina…" I heard the pleading in his voice as I stared at the ground, debating.

Finally, I caved. I wrapped my arms around him, collapsing into his body. "I'm worried. I'm so worried about Harry. What if that thing in the forest was… was… V-Voldemort…" I started crying.

"It'll be okay," he said, hugging me back. "This is Harry we're talking about. He'll be okay." He didn't refer to him as 'Potter' this time.

"What if he's not lucky this time. What if Voldemort finds him? What if he's killed?"

"He won't be. He'll be okay. He'll be just fine." He held me tight, rubbing my back comfortingly. I know he was trying to help, and it did help a little, but I still couldn't help but worry.

"Tina, let's go back to the dormitory," Draco said. "It's getting late, and prefects will be out soon." I nodded and he silently led me back to he common room.

The rest of the year passed calmly enough. I slowly began to get back into my group of friends and worry less and less about Harry. Until _that_ day came.

It was breakfast and I was eating my usual (eggs and bacon with orange juice) when Flint came by with toast in his mouth.

Through mouthful's of toast he said, "Hey, Tina, I dunno if you heard, but your brother's in the hospital."

"Funny, Flint," I said, thinking it was a joke.

"I'm serious, I saw him being brought from the third floor corridor unconscious."

"You… what?" I half asked, half yelled. With out another word, I stood up and darted from the table, my hair streaming behind me like fire. I ran out of the hall, and ran right into Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Potter," he said.

"Oh, sorry, Professor," I said.

"Not a problem, you better hurry, Harry just woke up," he said with a smile.

"You… you're not mad at me?"

"Oh, of course not," he said with a smile. And with that, he walked away, leaving a very confused me.

"Um, okay then," I said. Then I shook my head, and continued to the Hospital Wing. I ran through the doors and straight to his bed (it wasn't hard to find. Not only was it the only occupied bed, it was also nearly blocked from view by gifts). "Of course he gets all the gifts." But I pretended like it didn't bother me. "Harry?" I asked, sitting on the end of his bed. I wasn't sure if he was awake or not.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Oh, you're alive," I said. "That's good." What on Earth was that supposed to mean?

"Would you rather I wasn't?" He asked.

"No, no, I'm glad… really, I am," I looked over and gave him a smile. "Harry… why didn't you ask me for help? Is it because I'm in Slytherin? We used to do everything together."

"I know… I miss it," he replied. "Remember that one time we borrowed dad's cloak and ran off into the woods?"

"Yeah, we nearly lost the cloak and nearly go lost ourselves," I laughed. "But we pulled through together. Harry, I really wish you would have come to me. You're my brother, I don't want to see you get hurt unless it's my doing."

"Thanks, I think," he muttered.

"Harry, I can help you, just ask me, okay?" I said.

"Sure thing." He gave me a smile. "This is the last day of school, Tina, enjoy it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said. I stood up and gave him a smile. "Get out of bed, Harry, it's the last day of school." With that, I turned and ran from the Hospital wing.

**Dinner Time:**

I was glad I was talking to Draco again, but Pansy wasn't so happy. The Great Hall was decorated with silver and green, in honor of Slytherin winning the House Cup.

There was the sound of a spoon hitting a glass from the front of the hall.

"I hope everyone had a successful school year this year, and congratulations to Slytherin for winning the house cut; however-" but the cheers from Slytherin over powered him. "HOWEVER!" That silenced us, "I believe there are some last minute points to award." And with that, Dumbledore began to assign points to Gryffindor.

"Why only Gryffindor?" Pansy complained.

"Probably because Harry's in that house," I muttered, turn towards my food (chicken and mashed potatoes) and angrily stabbing and mixing it with my fork.

"Now, if my calculations are correct, I believe there should be a change in decorations," Dumbledore said. He clapped his hands and the silver and green banners with the Slytherin crest on them disappeared and were replaced with red and gold banners with the Gryffindor crest on them. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor students all threw their hats in the hair in excitement while the Slytherins threw their hats down to the ground.

"And with that, we conclude this school year," Dumbledore said once the cheering quieted down. "Happy holidays to all!" There were cheers from all the houses except Slytherin, who were still upset about losing the house cup, and everyone was dismissed.

**On the Train:**

"Our first year is done!" Pansy said in excitement.

"And three months off of school, too," Draco said happily.

"You'll all write, right?" I directed the question verbally to everyone, but it was really meant for Draco.

"Course," he replied.

For the rest of the ride we discussed our favorite and least favorite teachers.

The train came to a stop and Pansy quickly left, but Draco, Crabbe and Goyle lingered behind while I slowly gathered my belongings. I heard Draco tell them to go ahead, and I silently laughed to my self imagining how confused they would be trying to leave the train alone.

"Hey, Tina," Draco said. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house this summer?"

"As fun as that sounds, something tells me my parents wouldn't agree," I replied. "Draco, your father was a Death Eater, a follower of the man who tried to kill Harry. Plus, my mum's muggle-born."

"Your parents don't have to come," he said.

"I know, but I doubt they'd let me," I said. "Draco, I'm only half-blood. Your parents aren't too fond of my kind." With that, grabbed Talon's cage and lugged my trunk out of the compartment.

I heard him say, "But that's not true," but I ignored it. Maybe it wasn't, but I was sure his parents would be a bit biased because of my muggle-born mother.

I hesitated on the platform, looking for my parents through the fog of steam and the crowed of people. But I spotted them, lingering in the back, and talking with Harry.

Suddenly, I was nervous. About getting into trouble early this year, about being in Slytherin. I took a deep breath and hurried over to my parents.

"Mum! Dad!" I called.

"Tina!" My mum said, giving me a huge hug. "How was your year?"

"Brilliant, top marks, too," I said with a grin.

"I'm so proud of you," she said.

"Let's go kids, Remus and Sirius are waiting for us," dad said with a grin, putting his hand on Harry's back and leading him through the barrier, and mum did the same with me.

**A/N: Well, one more chapter. I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! This chapter is long, though, to make up for it. I just hope it doesn't drone, you know? Well, review please!**

**Well, I'm thinking one more chapter. Or two. REVIEW PLEASE! Oh yeah, and I'm planning on going back and fixing my previous chapters. Nothing major that would change the plot, but I'm gonna fix typos and shit, and describe Tina in the first chapter before I start to imagine her as my Asian friend… Or did I already describe her? I guess I'll have to go back and re-read it. ATTENTION! I also changed up the order in which Tina and Harry were sorted in chapter two (Harry's now first, since that IS alphabetically correct), and I fixed the cliff hanger I left you hanging with so check out the beginning of chapter eight again.**


	14. Diagon Ally

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated! The hard drive on the laptop had to be replaced, and I lost EVERYTHING! Including the next chapter for this. The original idea I had fro this chapter was Tina and Draco going to a wizard fair, but I'm changing that now.**

**My idea is to have two more stories follow this one. The second one will be a combination of books two through six (well, technically movies) and then the third story will be based of the seventh book/movie.**

**So the purpose of this chapter is end this story and transition to the next. So, enjoy! And please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 14**

**Diagon Alley**

Summer flew by quicker than someone riding a Nimbus 2001 (the newest and quickest broom model according to Qudditch Weekly) and we were receiving our letters for school.

I read over my list:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk_

_Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

"That's a lot of books by Gilderoy this year," Mum commented, evidently reading over my shoulder.

I looked up. "Who is he, mum?"

"A very famous wizard dear," my mum said with a smile. "Read his books, they're simply amazing. But they're nothing in comparison to the wizard himself."

Dad coughed. "I think it's about time we go, dear."

"Oh, mum, dad," I said. "Um, last year Flint promised me a spot on the quidditch team, as a chaser." I hadn't brought this up with them until now in fear that they wouldn't allow it.

"And who is he to promise that?" Dad asked.

"Um, the team captain," I said. He looked hesitant, so I turned to mum. "Mum? Please?"

She was about to speak, but dad spoke before her. "I don't know, quidditch is dangerous."

"But Harry was on his team last year!" I protested. "And you were as a first year, too, am I right?" My hands were on my hips,

"Well, um…" Dad trailed off.

"We'll think about it, dear," Mum said.

"But I need a broom if I play!"

"The school has brooms you can use, don't worry," Harry said with a smirk.

"Wipe that grin off your face!"

"Stop it, you two," Mum said. "Let's go, we're meeting the Weasley's there."

We took the floo network to Diagon Alley, and came out in the Flourish and Blotts fire place.

"Lilly! James! Good to see you," Mrs. Weasley said as soon as we found them. "You, too, Harry and Tina!"

"Go find your books, kids," Mum said. Harry and I nodded and hurried off.

No sooner had we left than we saw Draco.

"Draco!" I called, running up to him and hugging him. "How was your summer?"

"Boring," he replied. "Yours?"

"Nothing spectacular, I guess," I shrugged. "Let's go get the books we need for school." I grabbed his arm and dragged him off to get books. "Bye, Harry!" I waved over my shoulder.

Draco groaned.

"What?"

"How can you stand being a Potter?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy."

He laughed slightly. "Touché."

"Here, this is the Standard Book of Spells, grade two." I handed him a copy. Everything else should be under 'L'."

In no time at all we had our books and headed up to the top level of the store, where we saw Harry not only get called up to get his picture taken with Gilderoy Lockhart for the front page of the Daily Prophet, he also got all of his books signed by Lockhart and his whole personal biography for free.

"God, I don't even see the big deal about this Lockhart guy," I said. "But he's clearly someone, since he _and _Harry are making the front page. Totally stupid." With that, I hurried to find my mom so she could buy the books for me.

I asked her for money so I could buy my other school supplies. She handed me the money, but said, "No broomsticks, okay?"

"Yes, mum," I smiled and turned to leave; however, on my way out, I heard Draco making fun of Harry and Ron. I sighed and headed over there. "Draco, don't start anything." I smiled at the twins, who were behind Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Come on, I'm going to buy my other supplies, you should come with me."

"Draco, what are you doing?" Though I didn't recognize the cold voice completely, it was so similar to Draco's I guessed it could belong only to one person: Lucius Malfoy, his father.

"I was just leaving, father," he said.

"Why are you talking to a Potter?"

"It's okay, she's a Slytherin, like us."

Lucius merely gave me a look, though I'm not sure if it was good or bad.

I swallowed, then whispered in Draco's ear, "Let's go get everything else we need."

He nodded and, without a second word to his father, he lead me out of the store.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" I asked.

"Who? My father? Of course not, your Potter's sister," Draco said simply.

We hurried to get our shopping done, and I lingered at the window of the Broomstick store staring at the Nimbus 2001.

"You said Flint was getting you on the team, right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm going to be the new Seeker. And my father is buying the whole team new Nimbus 2001's," Draco boasted.

"No way!" I exclaimed. He just grinned. I glomped him (yes, glomped, not hugged hehe). "That's amazing!"

The day couldn't have gotten better, and when I finally met back up with Mum and Dad with all my stuff, we headed home.

I was ready for year two at Hogwarts.

**A/N: Well, guys, this is the end. At least for this book. I hate to inform you that the next book will take some time to get up, but, honestly, I need a break. And I have other fanfics I need to work on, too. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. As I said, the next book will entail books/movies 2-6, and perhaps a bit, but only the beginning, of seven. I think the next book will be more focused on Tina and Draco, and less of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's adventures. They'll still be in there, but there'll be less of them. Please review guys!**


	15. AN

**A/N: Hey guys, so I want to re-write this, but I'm going to change some things. For one, Tina won't be Harry's sister anymore. I'm going to make her his cousin. So, for now, I'm going to keep this story up, but I'm going to be posting the chapters in a different story. I'll also be adding another character. I hope you guys read my new story!**


End file.
